User talk:Nijntje The Slayer
Welcome to GuildWiki! You're already addicted to a game that doesn't arrive for three days?! Quizzical 01:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ofcourse the trailers and stuffz are sooooo awesome!!!! now lets try to sign this post xD Nijntje The Slayer :Almost got it, use four of the ~ symbols instead of 3, that way you'll put the date in too. By the way, I've adjusted the colour balance on File:Nijntje-The-Slayer.jpg so your character should show up clearer, you can revert it if you don't like it RandomTime 12:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for making it look brigther :) mister i dun know who :P cuz u didnt sign ur name ;) also are there better guides then the editing tips cuz i wanna do alot of stuff but dont exactly know how to.... Nijntje The Slayer 12:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :There is a better guide, somewhere - I'll try to dig it up for you, I did sign, you might not have seen it :) - in the mean time, I can answer any editing questions you may have RandomTime 12:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Didnt saw that youd signed your post but here comes the questions if u look @ my user page you can see those tiny boxes appear in the bigger box (at the MY CHARACTERS section) can i get rid of this smaller boxes?? also how do you give your name colours (when you sign something) :D Nijntje The Slayer 12:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Wikipedia's cheetsheet is a good guide to formatting ::Smaller boxes removed (I put a table in a table), hold on for the sig colours RandomTime 12:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, for colours, you might not get this first time, so be prepared to give it some experementation. The best way i've found is to make the signature outside of the prefrences, and then copy it to the preferences box. Your current signature is: Nijntje The Slayer Too add colour, we need to use the font tag Nijntje The Slayer Paste this code (with appropiate colour name) into the "signature" section of and click "enable raw signatures". Then try to sign, you should have your name in colours RandomTime 12:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I got to go now will try this later thx alot so far! [[User:Nijntje The Slayer|Nijntje The Slayer]] 12:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :You forgot to click the box marked "enable raw signatures" RandomTime 12:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, you have to put the tag inside the link, like RT's sig, for it to work (if you wrap the whole link it won't override the default link formatting). Also, the font tag and color attribute are deprecated (shouldn't be used anymore). Instead, you should use a span tag with the style attribute: ::Nijntje The Slayer ::But you do need to have "Raw signatures" checked, too. —Dr Ishmael 14:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ok now i have my dervish out there with some info but i would really like to fill the box hes in with the dervish blue colour and ideas how to do that? xD im not good at this coding stoofz :P Nijntje The Slayer 18:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Put style="background:#DDDDFF" next to the |- of the content you want to change the colour RandomTime 18:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) thx :D as you can see it worked :)Nijntje The Slayer 18:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) can i do this picture instead of the DDDDFF colour code? cuz i think it would be nicer this way Nijntje The Slayer 19:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I think MediaWiki (or at least the way Wikia has it configured) blocks the CSS "background-image" property, so that won't work. One way to do it is to use the dervish icon here on the wiki, positioning everything using 's with absolute positioning and z-indexing, but that would take a bit of work to get everything positioned properly. —Dr Ishmael 20:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) works on this wiki? :O and as far as i understand i cant upload a background image for my tablet?(thx for all the help guys srsly!) Nijntje The Slayer 21:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, div tags work. They also break the wiki when used improperly :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) k lawl then il probaly break the wiki :P Nijntje The Slayer 21:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)